


on the space craft

by avalina_hallows



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: in thiss they combined the skeld the polus and mira hq so that they had a bigger space and had enogh things





	1. Chapter 1

me and nathan get abord the skeld with 9 others we strapin and we are in space we get up and line up and say are names  
samual you can call me sam  
suzzane hi nice to meet you  
marine hello  
brenton hi  
nathan hello  
milana hello?  
trina hi!!  
diana sam i missed you  
hannah helloo  
ceila hey

we voted and nathan and me got captain and we started some tasks card swipe Fixed Wiring Submit Scan emety garbage are my tasks for everyday


	2. day 1 on the space ship

i wake up and i forgot where i was than i remebered and woke everyone else and started pancakes we ate and talked about are live sam used to be in the airforce but left and joined the space program brenton used to be a gardener and grew rare plants and wants to see he can grow things in space suzzane joined because it was her dream milana joined because he wanted to know whats out here trina cam because shes curois dina followed sam hannnah thoutht it would be nice we did are tasks and met back up in the cafeitira brenton showed us that he has started growing tulips and the flowers are starting to bloom it was amazing he also figured out he can grow rice here sam was cleaning and he found walki talkies we each took one and tested them out they worked and now we have a way to comuncate he also found a picture of a woman who marine said looks like the first captain who died milana found the weaponry and we armed are self with tasers incase


	3. day 2

today nathan woke me up and we got to work and made food marine has been haveing a hard time with swipeing her card we found some goo in lab that we put in a beaker nathan got a picture a creture that looks black i went to admin and the power went out and i grabed my radio and radioed everyone

ceilla:hello hello comein this is ceila 

nathan:ceila the powers out where are you

marine:agh i cant see smash ow i think i knocked something over

hannah:im in sheilds im heading to lights ceila meet me there

ceila:okay ill try stay safe

i start walking with my flashlight on and i find my way to lights and i meet with hannah and we fix the lights and leave


End file.
